Wicked Witch of The West
The Wicked Witch of The West is the terrifying nemesis of Dorothy and all the residents of Oz in the "The Wizard of Oz," a children's story by American author L. Frank Baum. The most memorable cinematic portrayal has been that of beloved character actress Margaret Hamilton in the 1939 MGM technicolor musical, The Wizard of Oz. The Wicked Witch of the West is a staple of villain iconography, widely considered one of the greatest villains of all time. She plays a secondary role in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The Battle of Oz The Wicked Witch travels to the lair of the Nome King, the ruthless tyrant who has acquired the Ruby Slippers. The Witch demands them for herself, but the Nome King refuses. Knowing she cannot defeat the Nome King while he is wearing the slippers, the Witch flees. But the Witch is never one to go down without a fight. She calls upon her massive army of flying monkeys, an army that quickly overwhelms the Wheelers and other ground troops of the Nome King's right-hand woman, Princess Mombi. The Wicked Witch then invades the Nome King's lair with an army of foot soldiers. The foot soldiers take care of the Nome King's nome henchmen, as the Wicked Witch faces the Nome King himself. Before he can use the Ruby Slippers, the Wicked Witch ties the Nome King's life and humanity to an hourglass. The more sand pours through the hourglass, the more he degenerates. As the Nome King rapidly transforms into a rock golem, the Witch decides to accelerate the process. She smashes the hourglass, causing the now entirely stone Nome King to crumble apart. With the Ruby Slippers in her possession, the Wicked Witch takes over Oz. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Non Disney Villains Tournament Live-Action Action With the disappearance of the One Ring, the Wicked Witch of the West allies with Profion and Queen Bavmorda in a scheme to take over the world. When Bavmorda turns traitor, the Wicked Witch of the West tries to take her down. She tries to blast her foe away with pure magic, but Bavmorda proves too resilient. When Bavmorda tries to defeat the Wicked Witch with fire, the Wicked Witch is able to resist her attack. The Wicked Witch then gains the advantage, telekinetically throwing Queen Bavmorda all across the room. The Wicked Witch is about to cast the killing curse, but Queen Bavmorda teleports her to the animated universe, in a last ditch attempt to survive. New World, New Friends Now in the animated universe, the Wicked Witch of the West allies with Rothbart. She joins his Sorcerer's Society, participating in a battle against the Foot Mystics. She quickly proves herself to be one of the most adept magicians, wiping out the Wind Mystic with one spell. Knowing that the Foot Mystics were devoted to summoning the Four Eastern Demons, the Wicked Witch becomes intent upon eliminating the threat of their ever rising. She thus hires Gloom and Truckle, two generals of her deceased sister, to eliminate two other apprentices of the Four Eastern Demons: Chase Young and Drago. The two fail, mostly due to Gloom's being unable to fight. To compensate for this, the Wicked Witch of the West gives him the physical form of Zarm. Equipping HerselfCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:Jadis Alliance in All-Star Villains TournamentCategory:Live-action villainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Wicked Witch of The West Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Dimensional TravelersCategory:Rothbart's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Oz VillainsCategory:Sorceress When Zarm is killed in a raid upon Nox's headquarters, the Wicked Witch decides that she needs to increase her arsenal. She thus attacks Maximillion Pegasus, in possession of a powerful Millennium Eye. Pegasus tries to repulse her, firing a beam from the Millennium Eye. The Wicked Witch, however, reflects the attack back with her own magic, stunning Pegaus long enough for the Witch to rip the Millennium Eye out of its socket and make her escape. Gallery: Wicked Witch of The West Animated.jpg|The Wicked Witch of the West Animated Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:Voldemort's Alliance Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Tress MacNeille Category:Vs Queen Bavmorda Category:Vs Queen Narissa in Ultimate Villains War